


12. Memories

by stonerskittles



Series: OT3 Drabbles [12]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Bottom Elijah, Dirty Talk, Incest, Multi, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:03:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5328461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerskittles/pseuds/stonerskittles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you remember when we would sneak off to the woods, little sister?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	12. Memories

“Do you remember when we would sneak off to the woods, little sister?”

Rebekah sneers at Niklaus, crossing her legs and turning her back on him. “That was a long time ago.”

“But you remember,” Niklaus persists, stalking towards her and laying a hand on her shoulder. “Of course you do.”

“Don’t touch me,” Rebekah snaps.

Niklaus chuckles deeply, and she can hear his smirk as he bends down, lips pressing against her ear. “That’s not what you used to say, remember? You used to beg us to touch you.”

He trails his hand down her arm, fingertips digging in enough to make her gasp. “You sounded so sweet, begging us to fuck you harder.”

Her brother’s words send a rush of arousal between her thighs, but she won’t give Niklaus the satisfaction of letting it show. Instead she scoffs, elbows him in the stomach hard enough to push him back a few inches.

There’s a brush of air, and then Elijah is standing in front of Rebekah, face deliberately set into a calm expression. “That was a long time ago, brother.”

“Elijah,” Niklaus says, sounding pleased, spreading his hand across her sternum. She resists the urge to bite it off. “Do you remember how good our little sister looked naked? With her face down in the dirt, pretty cunt swollen and ours for the taking?”

“Or how about you?” Niklaus continues.

For a moment, Rebekah is confused. But her eyes flicker up to Elijah, and his expression breaks for just a second, but it’s enough.

“When it was you begging to be fucked?”

Rebekah’s mouth opens in shock. She hadn’t known this, how could she not have known? Still, she can see it in her head; her brother’s fucking, Elijah’s lean body against a tree with Nilaus behind him, big hands holding him tight as he pounds him.

“I think she likes that,” Niklaus whispers, rubbing his thumb across her collarbone.

She looks up at Elijah again, and he’s staring at her now, hunger in his eyes. It takes her back, to when she would tease him. Let him undress her, pull her close before running away in a game of chase.

“What do you say, little sister, would you like to see it? Calm, cool Elijah come undone in your hands? It’s an unforgettable feeling,” Niklaus says, moving his hand down to cup her breast, squeezing lightly.

Her eyelids flutter at the contact, but she keeps her gaze on Elijah.

“Yes,” she breathes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr [here](http://marinmorell.tumblr.com) if you want to say hi.


End file.
